


Jag vill ju det

by MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Post-Canon, Scandi Smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen
Summary: En liten oneshot för att se om jag kan.Isak vill ha anal sex. Han vet bara inte hur han ska säga det utan att vara typ den pinsammaste kinky-slut pojkvännen i världen.Säsong 4 canon, ifall man bortser från att Even och Isak säkert hade haft analsex innan de flyttade till nya lägenheten....





	Jag vill ju det

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/gifts).



> Välkommen till mitt första försök till att skriva på Svenska. Vilket blev en salig blandning av Svengelska och Svorsk! Jag lovar att träna mera!! Och det är Pagnilagnis fel. She made me do it!!!!! ( Det var skit svårt! Mycket jobbigare än jag trodde! Kudos till alla er som kan och skriver så fantastiskt!! )
> 
> Inte beta läst och säkert fullt med fel men jag säger som Isak. Whatever. 
> 
> Tack till alla de andra som postat i Skandismutudfordringen idag och fått mig att sitta på soffan och läsa smut hela morgonen! Bästa födelsedagen någonsin! Takk till @nofeartina för att du organiserade detta! x

 

Han gör det igen. Jävla Even.

Det ar ju inte så att jag bara kan säga det.

Vi pratar ju inte riktigt om sånt. Jo, nu ljuger jag. Vi pratar visst om sex. Han viskar en massa skit i mitt öra medans jag bara gnyr. Som en jävla bebis.

 

Jag är fucking nästan 18. Och det är typ pinsamt att behöva erkänna det. Att det är detta jag vill, och att jag inte kan sluta tanka på det. Hur det skulle kannas. Hur han skulle göra det. Hur hans kuk skulle glida in och ut ur mig medans han stönar mjukt just som han gör nu. Det är bara det att hans kuk är i min hand nu och inte i mitt arschle.

Vilket suger. För jag vill ju. Och hans hand gnider mot min rumpa och trycker lite så där provande mellan mina skinkor som han gör. Som om han retas med mig. Testar om jag ska säga nej.

Jag säger ju aldrig nej. Jag vill ju.

Jag vet bara inte hur jag ska säga? Even, kärasten min, bara gör det. Knulla mig. Knulla mig ordentligt. Hårt och bestämt medans du trycker ner mig mot kudden. För jag vill det. För jag är din. För alltid och för evigt. Amen.

I stället skakar hela min kropp när jag kommer i hans handflata. Hans fina mjuka handflata som stryker över min snopp som snabbt har blivit gummiaktig och mjuk igen, medans jag dreglar på hans skuldra och nästan snyftar av hur patetisk jag är. Det räckte med att jag bara tänkte på det och sa kom jag. Hjärnan alldeles full av bomull och brus medans min mun bara vill säga massa skit som jag rodnar bara vid tanken av att ens tänka.

¨Kom och lägg dig med mig bby¨ viskar han. Even. Min Even.

Och jag har inte nog ork i kroppen att protestera. Istället rullar jag ihop mig som en boll. Snusar in i hans hals och knyter mina armar runt honom som jag gör när jag behöver honom. När jag är trött och ledsen eller bara utmattad. Eller efter sex. Som nu.

¨Bby¨ viskar han igen och kysser mig i hårfästet. Sträcker ut sin tungspets och slickar mig retsamt på nästippen medans allt jag orkar göra är le lite så där fånigt som jag gör när jag inte orkar vara cool längre. Som nu.

¨Faen Even, du kom ju inte! ¨ Jag nästan skriker när mitt lår stryker över hans knallhårda kuk. ¨Sorry alltså, jag är den värsta pojkvännen någonsin. ¨

Jag försöker slingra mig ur hans grepp så jag kan nå. Så jag kan suga av honom. För det gör jag så gärna. Evens snopp i min mun är typ det bästa jag vet. Hård och varm mot min tunga medans hans händer drar och sliter i mitt hår och hans mun sprutar ut sådant där som folk säger i porrfilmer. Fast bättre. Even skulle typ bli värsta stjärnan om han var porrfilm skådis. Så där ¨kungen av dirty talk¨. Inte för att jag vill att Even ska bli porrstjärna. Even är min. Min Min Min. Forever and always typ.

 

Even släpper inte greppet om mig. Bara skrattar mjukt och puttar undan min hand som försöker komma åt att runka av honom. Röra honom. Dra den mjuka huden långsamt över ollonet som får honom att göra sådana där små söta ljud. Som om det gör ont fast inte på riktigt. Han är söt då, Even.

¨Lämna Stor-Even ifred Bby¨ skrattar han mjukt och stryker mig over pannan. ¨Han får lugna sig lite där nere. Så blir det bättre nästa gång. Så där lite edging.¨

¨Edging?¨ Frågar jag. Va Faen Even?

¨Ja, du vet när man går runt och är kåt hela tiden och inte får komma. Så blir det så där mycket bättre när man väl _får_ komma. ¨

 

Even låter som någon sån där sexpratare på TV. Som pratar om onani som om det vore en exotisk grönsak medans alla andra i TV soffan ser ut som om de håller på att dö.

¨Som jag hela tiden då, när du inte är hemma. Bara går runt och tänker på dig och sex och hoppas att du ska komma hem tidigt så jag kan hoppa på dig i vid dörren och suga av dig på hallmattan. ¨

 

Fuck. Nu rodnar jag och försöker krypa in under Evens hud igen medans han skrattar och kramar mig ännu hårdare. Jag älskar honom. Jag älskar att han bara skrattar åt mig nor jag är pinsam. När jag säger idiotiska saker som jag inte riktigt menar att säga medans det jag egentligen vill säga sitter fast i halsen på mig.

¨Du får suga av mig på hallmattan när som helst bby.¨ Skrattar han och kysser mig på munnen. Trycker sin kropp mot min och gnider sig själv mot min mage. Han är stenhård. Stenhård och svettig. Pustar lätt mot min kind medans hans arm drar täcket runt oss båda.

¨Du kan ju inte sova sådär¨ protesterar jag. Jag menar. Hello. Han är ju desperat. Typ.

¨Kan jag visst. ¨ viskar han. ¨Ska drömma skitsnuskiga drömmar om dig hela natten. Sådana där drömmar du har när du gnider dig runt i lakanen och ropar ¨Even Even!¨

Jag smäller till honom på armen. Låtsas vara sur fast jag inte är det. Inte för att Even går på det, för jag bara skrattar ju, och snusar in i hans hud. Luktar på honom. Suckar lite. Han luktar som hemma. Han luktar som trygghet och kärlek och sex och skratt och leenden. Han luktar som det luktar att vara lycklig. Det är nytt för mig. Något jag inte varit sedan jag var liten. Men jag är ju det nu. Lycklig.

¨Ar du OK? ¨ frågar han när vi legat tysta i mörkret en stund. ¨Du vet du kan prata med mig om allt. Om det är något du vill prata om. Något du behöver. ¨

 

Din kuk i mitt hål. Tänker jag. Men jag vågar ju inte säga det. Fegis. Skitunge.

¨Jag älskar dig¨ säger jag istället.

 Even kysser mitt hår. Suckar lite trött och ruckar på höfterna lite så han ligger så där tätt mot mig. Han och jag.

¨Natta bby¨ viskar han.

¨Natta¨ viskar jag tillbaka.

Sedan kysser jag honom och juckar mina höfter mot honom tills han nästan snyftar av kåthet. Stönar in i munnen på mig medans mina fingrar leker med hans styva snopp. Drar förhuden upp och ner ett par gånger innan jag släpper honom helt och snor mig runt i täcket så jag har rumpan mot hans mage. Jag skrattar lite elakt när han säger ¨Isak¨ med den där bedjande rösten han använder när jag beter mig som ett barn. När jag driver med honom och han ber och bönar att jag ska ge mig.

¨Edging Even¨ fnissar jag. ¨Det kommer att göra din orgasm så mycket bättre när jag väl låter dig komma. Och inget fusk. ¨

¨Fusk¨ stönar Even. Jag vet. Han ångrar varje ord nu. För jag är en skitunge. Och nästa gång han kommer ska det vara i mig.

¨Du får inte runka. Inte fuska. Ingen orgasm till dig förrän jag säger att du får lov att komma. OK? ¨

¨Skitunge¨ gnyr han.

¨Du älskar mig. ¨ fnissar jag tillbaka.

¨Jag gör ju det. ¨ skrattar han och drar mig tillbaka i hans famn. En hård lem mot min skinka. Starka armar om min kropp.

¨Sov nu bby¨ säger jag med bestämd ton. ¨Och vi duschar tillsammans i morgon bitti. Bara så du vet.¨

Han kysser mig i nacken. Gosar in sin näsa i mitt hår sådär som han alltid gör. Hans andetag vått mot min hud.

 

Det tar 2 dagar tills Even inte orkar mera. 2 dagar då jag sugit honom i duschen tills han skriker av frustration när jag bara slutar så där. Två dagar nar jag skickat honom larviga text meddelanden med snuskiga undertoner. Barnsligt som satan men, whatever. Han skrattar åt mig. Skickar mig penis GIF:s på Messenger, och desperata selfies med aubergine emojisar medans jag bara skakar på huvudet och muttrar ¨Edging Even. Edging. Det är bra för dig. Det sa du ju själv? ¨

Två dagar utan att ha kommit själv heller. För om det ska vara superorgasmer på gång i det här förhållandet ska jag minsann också vara med och leka. Rättvisa är viktigt. Eller hur?.

Faen dig Even. Jag får skylla mig själv. Jag har aldrig varit så desperat i hela mitt liv. Och när jag kommer in på KB för att hämta Even efter jobbet går han rakt förbi mig utan att ens ge mig en kyss.

Jag kan rutinen här nu. Har gjort stängning tillsammans med Even hur många gånger som helst. Så jag fiskar upp nyckeln från bakom kassamaskinen och låser framdörren. Svänger runt Öppet skylten till Stängt och snubblar lite över alla stolar som står staplade vid ingången.

 

¨Hallå? ¨ ropar jag. Går in bakom disken och bara skrattar när jag ser honom i personalrummet. Stående vid vasken drickandes vatten som om han just har korsat Sahara öknen.

¨Sorry Bby. Kan inte vara nära dig just nu. Kommer att komma i byxorna om du så ens bara rör vid mig. Kan vi inte sluta leka den här leken nu?’¨

¨Det var ju du som ville ha lite Edging då? ¨ Skrattar jag. Fast jag vill inte. Jag vill slita av honom byxorna och kyssa honom och bara rulla runt naken med honom på golvet här och jucka mot hans höft tills jag kommer. Eller vänta, jag tror inte ens jag behöver honom naken. Jag behöver nog bara klättra upp i hans famn med knäna mot diskbänken och tok-jucka mot hans mage medans jag kör tungan ner i halsen på honom. Han behöver eventuellt bara se på mig. Som han gör nu. Han bara ser på mig. Rakt in i mina tankar. Rakt in i hjärnan på mig.

¨Jag vill ha sex. Med dig. ¨ stönar han. ¨Och jag vill komma. Med dig. Spruta spermier över hela sängen tills vi rullar runt i skiten och sedan vill jag komma igen. Inget mer edgande Isak. Jag pallar inte. Jag kan ju inte koncentrera mig. Jag tänker bara på sex. På dig. På din pick och dina ballar och håret runt rumpan på dig och hur du suger mig och hur det skulle…¨

Jag avbryter honom. Jag tänker inte ens på vad jag gör, det bara kommer ut ur munnen på mig.

¨Jag vill ha sex med dig, på riktigt. Inte bara med händerna och så som vi alltid gör, jag vill ha dig inuti mig. Jag vill att du ska knulla mig. På riktigt. ¨

 

Japp. Even ser ut som han håller på att dö. Antingen är det för att han nu insett att hans pojkvän är en idiot som är skit-kinky och vill ha analsex. Eller så är det för att han precis gjort nåt i sina byxor. För nu står han där och drar i blixtlåsen på sina jeans och ser helt konstig ut. Lite så där rödmosig på kinderna medans han händer skakar och han nästan slår ihjäl sig när han snubblar emot mig med sina byxor hängande runt fotknölarna och t-tröjan halvt dragen över huvudet.

Sedan är han bara där. Med händerna runt mitt ansikte och sina läppar hårt mot mina.

¨Jag vill ha dig. Jag vill göra allt med dig. Och jag vill att du ska vara den som är på toppen med. Jag vill veta hur det känns när du knullar mig så hårt ner i madrassen att jag inte vet vad som är upp och ner. Jag vill ha dig i min famn, mig inuti dig, och du rider mig som en jävla häst. Jag vill komma inuti dig. Ingen kondom. Jag vill se när det rinner ur dig. När jag fyllt dig och knullat dig tills du inte orkar hålla det inne. Tills du är kladdig och smutsig och det bara rinner överallt och…¨

 

¨Faaaenn¨

 

Ja. Det är jag. Isak Valtersen. 17. Pojkvän till Even Bech Næsheim. Det är jag som halv ligger mot köksbänken med glasartade ögon medans min pojkvän stönar mot min axel. Ja. För det var ju jag som skulle vara cool. Det var jag som skulle få Even till att ha sex med mig, på riktigt.

 Istället har jag just gjort en stor blöt fläck på utsidan av mina favoritjeans och vill inte riktigt veta hur insidan på mina kalsonger ser ut. Jag är helt slut. Snurrig i huvudet. Lite så där hög som efter en bong. Medans Even klättrar på mig som om jag är en jävla klätterställning. Armar och ben och knän överallt.

¨Fuck bby¨ stånkar han och jag får tillslut hjärnan att fungera. Får ner hans boxer shorts och min hand på plats runt hans lem, och han ryter i mitt öra medans jag börjar dra handflatan över huden. Upp och ner. Lätt på nergången, hårdare när jag drar förhuden över toppen. Munnen tillbaka där den ska vara, mot Evens mun. Läppar mot Läppar. Andedräkt mot andedräkt. Even som gnyr och ryter och trycker mig så hårt mot köksbänken att jag kommer att ha blåmärken på ryggen i morgon.

Inte för att jag bryr mig. För detta här, Even som helt tappat kontrollen. Even som vrålar mitt namn in i min mun medans han sprutar sperma över min tröja. Wow. Bara Wow. Alltså.

Det tar aldrig slut. Om och om igen. Små vita projektiler av sörja som landar så där lite random över allt. På mina byxben. I min hand. På skåpsdörren bakom mig.

 

Jag vet inte vem som börjar skratta först. Han eller jag. Men det är sådana där små gapskratt grejer som börjar och sedan inte kan sluta. Hysteriska fnissningar medans vi klänger på varandra. Händer och kyssar och mina ögon bara rinner medans det värker i kinderna av återhållet skratt.

¨Vad ska jag ta mig till med dig Isak? ¨ frågar han, medans han torkar sina händer på byxbenen, och drar t-tröjan ner över magen.

Det är mörka fläckar överallt. Kladdiga suspekta märken på mina händer. Mina jeans ser ut som fan.

¨Kan jag låna ditt förkläde tills vi kommer hem? ¨ skrattar jag och pekar mot min ljumske.  

¨Bby¨ ler han och skakar på huvudet. Lägger sina händer på mina axlar och kysser mig mjukt på munnen. Ser på mig som bara han kan. Så där så jag blir lite svag i knävecken och inte kan sluta le så där fånigt. Så där som jag ler när jag vet att Even älskar mig. När jag får humlor i maggropen och myror i benen.

¨Bästa orgasmen någonsin. ¨ säger jag. Skrattar lite generat. ¨Edging¨.

Jag vill att han ska prata så jag slipper. Säga det högt sa det blir sanning. Så vi kan prata om det.

 

¨Isak.¨ säger han och kysser mig igen. ¨Jag har en låda i garderoben med glidmedel och en prostatamassagestav. Och en plugg. Och en sådan där svart dildo som vi såg i det där klippet du hade på din telefon. Jag har bara inte vågat visa dig ifall du tyckte det var larvigt. Eller lite kinky. Vi behöver inte använda dem eller nåt, men om du vill? ¨

Jag är inte ens generad, bara nickar som en docka medans jag säkert dreglar lite och pussar Even frenetiskt. Jag kan bara inte sluta. Jag har världens bästa pojkvän.

¨Hjälper du mig torka av borden innan vi går? ¨ frågar han mellan kyssarna. Medans jag trycker mig mot honom. Kramar honom med allt jag har.

¨Kan vi ha sex när vi kommer hem? Svarar jag otåligt. För jag vill inte vänta mer. Jag har fått nog av att vänta. Allt jag vill ha är ju här.

 

¨Igen? ¨ skrattar han och gör det där fejkade chockerade ansiktet han gör. Som om att han inte kan tro hur snuskig jag är. Jag är ju det. Och det är hans fel. Det borde vara förbjudet att vara så sexig som Even är. Seriöst.

Jag bara blinkar med ena ögat. Skrattar lite rått när jag plockar upp trasan från diskhon och ger mig ut i café delen. Börjar torka borden. En efter en. Medans jag smyg tittar på Even som torkar ur bakverks kabinettet.

Han kan inte sluta le. Le så där lyckligt som jag känner mig.

¨Jag älskar dig¨ viskar jag. Jag gör ju det.


End file.
